Gimme a Piece, Teme!
by goodbye-means-forgetting
Summary: All Naruto wanted was a piece of gum...NaruSasu, yaoi. Rated T for slight swearing.


**Yeah so…I wrote this in Social Studies when I should've been watching a movie. I got the idea in science and I had to write it down. Thank you to Annoying Science Dude for inspiring me. (He's a guy in my class that annoys the crap out of me)**

**It may not be good, but it was just an idea that came from boredom so…yeah. ^_^**

**Enjoy…or try to.**

**xXx**

Rule for school number one: Never bring a pack of gum to school if your blonde idiot friend is going to endlessly beg you for a piece.

…

If only someone had told Sasuke that.

"Come on, teme! Gimme a piece!" There was the idiot blonde, begging for a piece of gum.

"Hn. Dobe. I already told you no." And there was Uchiha Sasuke, denying his best friend, Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto frowned. "Pleeeeaaase? Just one. I'll never ask you again! Please?" Sasuke growled and rolled his eyes.

"Dobe. You say that, _everyday._ You ask, _everyday._ I give you piece, _everyday._ You're completely wiping me out."

"…So? I'm still your best friend!"

"And how you got that title, I'll never know." Naruto grinned.

"I know why. It's because I'm too sexy and irresistible, right? Just admit it Sasuke. You want me." Naruto licked his lips and purred. Sasuke just stood there, looking mock-thoughtful.

"No, I'm pretty sure that's not it." Even though that was said, the blush on his face did not go unnoticed by the blonde. He was able to see things about Sasuke no one else was able to. People always said they were meant to be best friends. A perfect match.

The blush made Naruto grin harder. "Please?"

"How do you even know I have any left?" Naruto used this as the perfect opportunity to make Sasuke uncomfortable. It was a rare chance. Who would ever possibly think to give it up?

"Because I can see your pack."

Twitch.

"Your pack of _gum_, you pervert." Sasuke blushed. Naruto almost fell to the ground with laughter. Instead he kept his amusement in his head and a calm composure on the outside.

"So? Can I have a piece?" Sasuke rolled his eyes…again…

"No. How many times do I have to tell you?" As annoyed as he was, he couldn't help but smile the tiniest bit. This did not go unnoticed by the blonde.

"HOLY SHIT SASUKE SMILED!!" His loud outburst interrupted the class going on, which he (and Sasuke) clearly forgot about.

"Gee Naruto, thank you for that announcement. It's great to know Sasuke isn't just a non-emotional bastard-" Sasuke glared at the teacher-"But can we please get back to class? Your finals are coming up and I really don't want to have to teach you brats again next year!" Kurenai-sensei was always one to get straight to the point.

"YEAH WELL-"

Before Naruto could finish his sentence Sasuke pulled him back down in his chair. "Shut up, will you? Most _smart_ people would try to stay on her good side." Naruto then started mumbling things like "Crazy, bipolar bitch" and "She doesn't even _have_ a good side."

About ten seconds of ranting on about how mean Kurenai-sensei is, Naruto perked up.

"So can I have a piece of gum?"

"No." Before anything else was said, the bell rang. Before Naruto could ask again, Sasuke bolted out of the classroom, his books in hand.

"Dammit. We don't have the next class together."

**xXx**

"Sasukeeeee! Please can I have a piece now? I'll do anything! PLEASE?!" Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Hn. Dobe. Why do you want a piece of gum so badly? Go buy some if you want it!" Naruto pouted, then smiled.

"But I want _your _gum."

Twitch.

"I mean chewing gum, you pervert." Déjà vu.

"…I know what you mean!!" A blushing Sasuke never gets old. Well…Maybe in like…thirty years. But that's not the point. That is being too literal.

"Then why are you blushing teme?" Naruto smiled widely.

"…"

"So you _are _a pervert. Should I buy you Icha Icha Paradise for your birthday then?" Sasuke growled. Naruto beamed.

"Oh so you want the whole series? Gotcha. I'll get them for you." With that Naruto took off running, knowing Sasuke would chase him.

For once, he was correct.

The students in the hallway were used to Naruto's antics and Sasuke's annoyance, made by a certain blonde. They knew to get out of the way, and to _never_ try to break it up.

"Dobe! I'm gonna kill you!!" Sasuke ran down the hall, chasing the boy ahead of him. Suddenly, Naruto stopped and faced Sasuke, who skidded to a halt as the other boy quit running.

Remember about all the students in the hallway? Well Naruto was always one to make a fool of himself(and the unfortunate victim he was with, which was usually Sasuke). He was also very curious as to how many closet-perverts were hidden amongst the students in the school. Thus concludes his following outburst.

"I WANT THE GUM IN YOUR PACK!!" Yaoi fangirls fainted, some girls, and even some boys, giggled, and some just looked flat-out disgusted. Sasuke, on the other hand, blushed several shades of red with his eyes wide.

Naruto only smiled. Then he saw the glare on Sasuke's face and continued running, until they were outside. Good thing school was over.

**xXx**

Walking home, Sasuke heard his name being called.

"Hey Sasuke!" It was his dumb blonde, running after him. One can only guess what he was going to get asked.

"What do you want, dobe?" Naruto smiled.

"Can I have a piece of gum?" Well there's a surprise. Sasuke fell silent.

Then, he got an idea.

He took the last piece of gum he had in the pack, and unwrapped the metallic wrapping. He slowly brought it up to his face, and put it in his mouth, smirking the whole time. Naruto pouted. "Stupid te-mhmph."

No, Naruto did not just call Sasuke a "Stupid te-mhmph." The reason for his speech was simply because Sasuke had glued his lips to Naruto's. He ran his tongue over Naruto's lips, and Naruto gladly accepted. The simple kiss soon got heated, their tongues unable to stay in their own mouths. When they broke apart, Sasuke smirked.

"You finally got the gum you've been asking for."

And it was true. Naruto began chewing and sure enough, there was a wad of gum in his mouth. Sasuke kept walking ahead.

Naruto paused.

Then he started chasing after Sasuke, who was a few yards ahead of him.

"TEME! That's disgusting!!"

Even so, he still didn't spit it out.

**xXx**

**Yup. Just a little boredom in Social Studies. I have an addiction to gum. I never go anywhere without it. It's not allowed in school, but I really don't care. My teachers always tell me to spit it out, but I just pretend I did. ^_^ Yay for sneakiness!**

**This is also what you get if you have a gum addiction AND a NaruSasu addiction! :D**

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**

**Maddie *pops gum loudly***


End file.
